


blessed

by jaepilcrumbs



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brain is annoying but he lowkey relatable, day6 being supportive bros, i tried making it cute as i can im sorry, jaepil is so loud wtf, jaepils smol dates in europe, protect dowoon, squint eyes for briwoon, sungjin knows a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaepilcrumbs/pseuds/jaepilcrumbs
Summary: jae, ready to risk it all just to spend time with wonpil. and his members being supportive bros.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> guys i just cant write summaries. ignore it. anw this was inspired by of course daniel caesar's song blessed and jaepil. hmm what could be the reason behind their smol dates in europe? (//ω//)

**“Who’s excited for the European tour?”** Brian suddenly barged in out of nowhere asking the guys at the couch. Jae, scrolling through his phone, looked at Brian and said, **“Is that even a question? Come on, Brian.”** He rolled his eyes and continued scrolling. Brian, annoyed, tossed a throw pillow at the oldest but he missed and it hit the keyboardist by the head who’s sitting beside the target.

Wonpil shouted in frustration saying that he lost the game because of it which made the two foreigners laughed out loud. Pouting, Wonpil narrowed his eyes to Jae who stopped laughing the moment their gaze met. He grinned, spotting his favorite person to annoy and moved closer to the oldest. Jae gave him a strange look before leaving the couch and moving to the kitchen countertop. Wonpil’s smile fades.

Sungjin arrived from his room and slides himself on the other side of the couch away from Wonpil. Brian, who’s now sitting beside Dowoon on the floor, asks another question, **“So, what are we going to do in Europe?”** It was followed by silence.

 **“For the nth time Brian, stop asking obvious questions!”** Jae, shouting from the kitchen. Brian hissed. **“I’m not talking to you! And for your information, it’s just my second time asking an obvious question!”**

 **“It will be nice if we could go shopping!”** Dowoon exclaimed, excited. Sungjin nods in approval. **“It is risky.”** Jae cautioned. **“Oh. It is. We might get seen!”**   Dowoon’s eyes widened upon the realization. He slouched as sadness overtook his face. Brian noticing it tried to cheer him up. **“Let’s ask the manager if we could go!”** Dowoon smiled at Brian and gave his hyung the thumbs up. Jae returning from the kitchen continued, **“Guys, sorry to burst your bubbles but we can’t do that.”** Dowoon felt down again. **“But hyung, we can ask the manager about it! Right? You’re close to him nowadays. Perhaps you can ask him?”** Brian insisted as he gently rubbed his palm on Dowoon’s back, trying to console him. Jae who’s now on his way upstairs stopped at his pace. Sungjin raised an eyebrow at him. The oldest shrugged his shoulders. _Come on, Sungjin. I’m telling the truth_. **“I’d really love to but we’re just there to perform. We can’t go outside considering the time and stuffs. We need to practice and rest.”** Jae made a point but he’s too dense to sense what the younger members’ wants and feels.  **“Hyung…”** Brian pleaded but Jae ignored him. He continued walking up the stairs. **“I’d really like to go!”** Wonpil, who’s just listening, finally joined the conversation. He noticed Dowoon who’s been sulking since Brian opened the topic. **“What do you think Dowoon? We could go together! I’ll try to ask the manager later.”** He jumped to his feet and walked towards Dowoon. He sat beside him and gave him a gentle tap on the shoulders like the sweet older brother he is. Dowoon smiled shyly at him.

 **“Uhh…”** Jae cleared his throat which made the four guys look at him. He’s still standing on the stairs, holding his phone. **“Our manager said yes.”** Sungjin’s eyes widened at the sudden change of mind.

 **“But I thought you said we’re n—“** Wonpil was cut off by Jae. **“Zip it.”** He looked away when he met Wonpil’s stare. Sungjin raised an eyebrow at him again and Jae rolled his eyes. _This guy knows me so well. It’s dangerous. Jesus Christ._

The younger members cheered and Jae watched how their faces lit up upon hearing the news. For some reason, it felt like his heart is melting at the sight. Unknowingly, a small smile crossed his face but he quickly shook his head upon realizing he had been staring and smiling for too long at the guys, scratch that, at Wonpil to be exact. He doesn’t even know how he ended up smiling at the guy. The younger, who’s clapping his hands like a seal, is smiling back at him. _Oh my God, Wonpil, stop._

 **“But he said we need to go by twos. And one of us has to go with him.”** Jae continued, coming back to his senses.

 **“So… how are we going to—”** Brian stopped midway, his head cocked to his left. **“How about rock-paper-scissors? The first winner will have to go with manager-hyung and the—”** Dowoon suggested but Jae who quickly went down the stairs, objected, **“N-no. We’re going to draw lots!”** He smiled awkwardly as he squeezed himself beside Sungjin. The other guys just gave a nod of approval but Sungjin can’t help but noticed Jae’s uneasiness.

 **“Okay! I’ll write the names!”** Dowoon volunteered and he stood up as he started searching for a pen and paper.

 **“And uhh, Wonpil?”** Wonpil, who’s still ecstatic, quickly turned his head to look at Jae. **“Manager-hyung wants to talk to you. He’s going to meet you at the café by the alley.”** Sungjin smirked and Jae gave him a soft nudge in the waist. **“Oh? But how am I going to pick my buddy?”** Wonpil puckered his lips. Jae felt like melting once again. Can you not? **“Don’t worry. I bet you’ll be home even before Dowoon find a freaking pen and paper.”** Sungjin teased the youngest whose ears went red upon hearing the remark. Wonpil stretched his arms and hugged his knees. **“Can I just call him?”** He murmured. He doesn’t feel like going out and he really want to draw lots with the members. Jae, low-key panicking, insisted, **“No! He said it’s urgent!”**

 **“That’s weird. What could it be?”** Brian questioned. Jae shrugged his shoulders. Wonpil sighed and Brian gave him a tap on the shoulder saying they will wait for him so they could draw lots together. Wonpil leave the dorm after preparing himself.

Wonpil returned after almost an hour. And as promised, the guys waited for him. **“Come on! Let’s start!”** Dowoon cheered. The 5 of them circled around the table. Dowoon was holding a small box with the names and that **_“ALONE”_** (but not really since the one who’ll pick it will have to go with the manager) paper that Sungjin aims to have. He’d rather go with the manager than his members to be honest. Sungjin explained how there are 6 papers, 5 for their names and one lucky paper (yes, it is lucky for him) for someone who wants to go with the manager. They started drawing lots by age, youngest to oldest. After picking the folded papers, they slowly back away from each other as they take a peek on their papers. After a minute, the room was filled with cheers and whines. Sungjin was happily waving his paper. Luckily enough, he got the one he aimed for. Brian and Dowoon were holding each other hands and jumping like kids while shouting about how they picked each other’s names. **“I GOT JAEHYUNG HYUNG!!!”** Wonpil yelled, a big smile plastered on his face. He jumped on his seat and ran around the living room. The members just watched him with smiles on their faces. Meanwhile, Jae has his knees on the floor as he dramatically throws the paper that says **_“Wonpil.”_**

_Tell me this isn’t happening. Please._

Dinner.

 **“So, it’s Dowoon and Brian, Jae and Wonpil and me with manager-hyung.”** Sungjin summarized the results.

 **“Wait, no one picked Sungjin hyung?”** Wonpil blurted out. Jae almost choked on his food upon hearing it. **“Unfortunately.”** Brian sighed before putting a spoonful of rice in his mouth. **“You mean, luckily. I don’t want to go with any of you.”** Sungjin sneered which make them laugh. **“How did that even happened?”** Wonpil’s still unconvinced. Jae cleared his throat and they exchanged looks. **“Come on, don’t get too invested on that.”** Sungjin eased him and Wonpil nodded as he proceeded eating his dinner.

 

 

 

 **“Hey! Wonpil! What are you doing?”** Jae, holding a red umbrella, stopped as he turned around to see his buddy who’s walking really slow behind him. Wonpil’s eyes were glued at his phone screen. He frowned as he marched towards the younger guy. Wonpil innocently looked up at him, his dark lashes blinking slowly. He quickly hid his phone in his pocket.  _Wonpil, do you know how dangerous it is? Stop looking at your phone while walking._ **“Dumbass.”** Jae and his cursed, unable to say nice things when it comes to Wonpil. Wonpil frowned. **“Give me your phone.”** Jae commanded. Wonpil, flustered, handed him the phone and Jae squinted his eyes on the screen. Wonpil prepared himself. Jae will surely scold him for it. **“Wow, you really can’t take pictures.”** Jae murmured. Wonpil eyes sparkled and he chuckled, **“You’re the one to talk, hyung.”** Jae raised his palms, jokingly hitting Wonpil. They shared a laugh and Jae handed him the phone. **“Come here, take pictures of me under that.”** Wonpil happily grabbed his phone and nodded as Jae walked on the wet pavement. He continued snapping pictures of the older guy with a red umbrella. They’re now in their second stop for their European tour, Madrid. It is really beautiful and they can’t help but fall in love with the place.

 

 

 

 **“That’s weird. What could it be?”** Brian questioned. Jae shrugged his shoulders. Wonpil sighed and Brian gave him a tap on the shoulder saying they will wait for him so they could draw lots together. Wonpil leave the dorm after preparing himself.

Jae, making sure the younger guy is completely out of the dorm, ran quickly at Dowoon who finally found what he’s looking for. He called Sungjin and Brian. He actually hesitated including the latter for this since he is annoying and will surely make fun of him but he had no choice.

**“Guys, help.”**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jae, ready to risk it all just to spend time with wonpil. and his members being supportive bros.

**“So we have to stage the draw lots for you to end up with Wonpil.”** Brian, concluding the plan. **“Hyung, you could’ve said it directly like “Hey Wonpil, want to come with me?”** He joked which made Jae let out a harsh breath. **“You know I can’t do that. I got a reputation and Wonpil won’t probably go with me.”** He said as he massaged the back of his neck.

 **“Screw that. Knowing Wonpil, he will choose you among us!”** Brian cheered for his hyung. **“No. He chose Sungjin in most occasions.”** Jae mumbled and lowered his head. **“Are you jealous?”** Sungjin teased. Dowoon chuckled. **“Ugh, this is a mistake! Just forget I even asked you guys for this favor!”** Jae snapped and was about to leave his seat but Dowoon grabbed him by the shoulder to sit him down.

 **“Were just joking, chill the fuck man. But why?”** Brian chuckled. **“What why?”**

**“Why Wonpil?”**

**“I don’t know. It’s just—he’s been telling us how much he wanted to go in Europe. Specifically, France and UK, right?”** Jae looking at his members asking for approval. But they’re all clueless about what he’s saying.

 **“I don’t even remember him saying that but go on.”** Sungjin said, leaning back on his chair and folding his arms.

 **“He did! During the meeting for our variety show and that one time we’re asked to—“** Jae exclaimed but was cut off. **“Wow, this hyung. You actually pay that great attention at what Wonpil hyung says? Wow.”** Dowoon joined the teasing. Jae planted his face on his hands and the others laughed. _This is hopeless._ Dowoon apologized and let the oldest continue talking.

 **“I am so confused right now. I thought you said we can’t go shopping and we just have to perfor—WAIT!”** Brian suddenly realized something. He rubbed his chin as he remembered, **“A while ago, Dowoon said he wants to go shopping but then you said we can’t. He was literally about to cry but you still insisted that it’s impossible and that you won’t even talk to our manager about it.”** Dowoon’s brows furrowed upon the mention of his name. Brian continued, grinning, activating his annoying voice that Jae really hates, **“But then when Wonpil said he wants to go, without second thought—“** Jae shushed him up by covering his mouth with his right hand. **“Ok, Brian that’s enough. We need to do this before he comes back.”**

 **“Is the manager thingy even real?”** Sungjin asking real questions.

 **“I bet on my burger it’s not.”** Brian declared.

 **“Well, your burger is safe.”** Jae rolled his eyes. Dowoon’s eyes widened as he hit Jae’s back softly. Jae pretended his hurt.

 **“IT’S NOT REAL?!”** Brian yelled. He jumped to his seat as he gave Jae a look of disbelief.

 **“Stop being so loud for fuck's sake, Brian.”** Jae snapped, clenching his fists. **“But what’s he going to do at the cafe, hyung?”** Dowoon lifted an eyebrow.

 **“I asked manager hyung to pretend he’s going to be late coz he’s stuck in traffic for almost an hour. Then he’ll just cancel the meeting with Wonpil and talk about it some other time.”** Jae sheepishly said, his ears reddening due to embarrassment.

 **“Hyung… YOU ARE SO DESPERATE! YOU’RE GOING THIS FAR JUST TO ASK WONPIL OUT I’M—“** Jae rose to his seat and slapped his hand on Brian’s loud mouth. Sungjin laughed as he helped Dowoon in cutting the papers.

 **“I’m not asking him out. I just—I just want to see it.”** Jae, whispered as he sat down, blushing furiously. He spoke in a serious tone. The three guys, knowing that Jae is really determined about it, listened to him carefully. Confused as to what’s the oldest member’s talking about.

 **“You know, I just want to see his face. How it lights up each time he’s happy or excited. How his eyes twinkle each time he talks about something he wants to see or something he loves. Something he’s passionate about. How his mouth forms that beautiful smile that one can’t helped but adore. He’s been telling everyone how much he loves to go to Europe. Do you guys see his face each time he talks about that? I want him to have a good time in there and create good memories. Call me selfish and all but I really want to see it and I want to be a part of it.”** Jae lowered his head as his cheeks turned pink. _I can’t believe I just said that._

The three guys gasped. Seeing Jae talk endearingly about Wonpil is really rare and such a sight to behold.

 **“Whipped.”** Brian spoke.

 **“You hearing yourself, hyung?”** Sungjin chuckled, his eyes widened.

 **“So are you guys going to help me or what?”** Jae, tugging at his hair as he smiled helplessly.

 **“At what cost?”** Sungjin leaned in closer at the table.

 **“Uhh, I’ll treat you a meal. Like a really nice meal. Or you guys name it.”** Jae answered too quickly, ready to risk it all just to spend time with Wonpil.

 **“Hyung, you’re really unbelievable. I can’t believe this is happening. Wow.”** Brian said in between his laughs.

 **“Me either. I don’t know what’s happening with me.”** Jae laughed softly. Sungjin gave him a tap on the shoulders, showing his support.

 **“So, what’s the plan?”** Dowoon asked, spinning the pen on his fingers.

 **“Jae needs to go with Wonpil. So that leaves us with Brian, Dowoon and me.”** Sungjin pointed out. He instructed Dowoon to write their names.

 **“I’ll go with Brian hyung!”** Dowoon hi-fived Brian.

 **“Then, I’ll ask our manager to come with me. For sure, he won’t let me go all alone. Though I really want to.”** Sungjin murmured, rubbing his side burns.

 **“But how can we make sure Wonpil will pick Jae? And vice versa?”** Dowoon is having a crisis. Jae blinked quickly. The youngest has a point. This is harder than he thought.

They all paused to think for a moment. Brian tapped the table and snapped his fingers.

 **“How about this? All of us will still have to draw lots but we already have the pre-draw lots before he arrives. I’ll have Dowoon and vice versa. And then hyung will have Wonpil’s. We just have to pretend we’re going to draw.”** Brian explained. No matter how Jae hates agreeing with him, Brian’s plan is indeed worth a try.

 **“But how about Sungjin hyung?”** Dowoon threw another question. Brian drummed his fingers on the table, thinking deeply. **“We're uneven. That sucks. Hmm.”** He gave up.

 **“Just put a paper that says “ALONE” to make us even.”** Sungjin said. **“And that’s going to be mine. By default.”** The other guys looked at each other and nodded in response.

 **“But how can we make sure Wonpil will pick Jae?”** Dowoon bringing up his question again.

 **“Write my name on the 5 papers.”** Jae commanded. Brian clasped his hands together and looked at Dowoon. The youngest started writing Jae’s name on the papers. Sungjin snorted and laughed softly.

All is set in no time and Jae is getting nervous. He can’t believe he’s doing this. And he can’t believe his members (except Wonpil) are riding along. Yeah, the teasing is there but he’s really grateful.

 **“Thanks guys.”** Jae whispered.

 **“Come on, hyung. It’s very rare for you to do this, you know, asking for a favor and that’s the reason why I know you’re really serious about it. Also, you finally manned up for your real feelings for Wonpil. It will be nice if you could just ask him directly but hey, this is a good start.”** Brian is back again with the teasing. His remarks earned a hard slap on the shoulders. He groaned in pain and laughed out loud.

Jae face palmed. _This is now or never. I got to go with him._

 

 

 

Jae and Wonpil were striding all along the streets of London. They’ve been out since early this morning and it’s already night time. They’re on their way home now but decided to do a little more sightseeing since it’s going to be a while and they don’t know when they will ever get a chance like this again. He’s enjoying every moment as much as he can.

Jae feels uneasy after remembering that all of these small trips with Wonpil are predetermined. He wondered if he hadn’t tried to plan it, will Wonpil pick him? Will Wonpil choose him if he was asked whom he wants to go with? He’s overthinking and he hates how Wonpil seems to notice everything.

 **“Hyung, are you okay??”** Wonpil asked holding his phone. He’s snapping pictures of the place again.

 **“Uhh, yeah! I’m just thinking.”** Jae frowned and started walking. Wonpil tagged along.

 **“Thinking about what?”** Wonpil faced him and Jae gave a dismissive wave of his hand. Wonpil bobbed his head and examined the pictures on his phone again. Jae, curious, opened up the topic, **“Hey, Wonpil. Can I just ask? If- if were given a chance to go with one member on a trip, who would you choose?”** He stuttered. They stopped by the bridge.

Wonpil thinks for a while and looks at Jae. **“Hmm. I’ll go with…”** Wonpil’s voice dropped as his eyes landed on the Ferris wheel behind Jae. And being someone _“who has an attention span of a goldfish”_ as Jae used to describe him all the time, he got distracted and completely forgot about the question. And the guy in front of him. **“WOW! IT’S THE LONDON EYE!!!”** he cheered like a little kid and walked past him. Jae’s eyes followed Wonpil. He felt like melting in a puddle. He chuckled and stood beside Wonpil who’s still mesmerized by the sight.

Jae glanced at the London Eye and it’s undeniably stunning. He’d love to experience it, maybe someday. He imagined how good it might be to ride it on a really nice day and watch all over London, since everything can be seen clearly during daylight. However, looking at it now, how lovely and twinkly it is, night time isn’t bad at all.

After taking few pictures, Jae glanced at Wonpil who can’t seem to take his eyes off the landmark. He can’t help but admire the look on Wonpil’s face. _This is it. This is what he’s talking about._ Conspiring with his members and lowering his pride were all worth it.

 **“IT’S REAAAAAALLY BEAUTIFUL!”** Wonpil exclaimed, clasping his hands together and flashing the warmest and brightest smile he has ever seen. Jae nodded. _Yeah, it’s beautiful._ He looked at the guy beside him and watched how those big dark eyes twinkled as the lights reflect on it. He blinked rapidly, realizing what he just did and looked away, mentally slapping himself. _What the fuck this isn’t some K-drama, Jae!_

 **“Wow. Imagine being on top of that and watching as the sun sets in the distance.”** Wonpil said, gazing at the landmark then at Jad. He smiled at the older guy, as he shoved his cold hands on his pockets. Jae just stared at Wonpil. He started imagining what the younger said as a small smile cross his face. _Yeah, sunsets are supposed to be good._

 **“It’s like getting the best of both day and night.”** Wonpil mumbled as he flashed another sweet smile before looking at the attraction again and Jae is getting amused at how Wonpil seems to be smiling and so energetic all the time. They’ve been out, walking all day but he never even saw any signs of exhaustion on his buddy.

 **“Aren’t you getting tired?”** Jae blurted out. They’re now slowly walking away from the landmark, side by side.

 **“Hmm? Of walking?”** Wonpil asked innocently.

 **“Smiling?”** Jae corrected him. Wonpil sniffed and pouted. The question was so random. **“What the?”**

 **“Never mind.”** Jae rolled his eyes and walked faster, leaving the younger guy behind. Wonpil chuckled and said, **“I’m not! I don’t know, I’ve been smiling a lot during our small trips, but I’m not getting tired. Maybe because I’m enjoying every moment with hyung!”** Wonpil cheekily smiled and Jae turned his head and gave him a disgust look on his face. Deep inside, he’s getting all giddy and his heart feels fuzzy over the words Wonpil just said. _Be still, my heart._ He felt his face warming up so he pulled up his hood and turned away as he walked even faster. Wonpil whined as he ran towards Jae, complaining about how Jae always walked so fast.

 **“Sungjin.”** Wonpil yelled from behind. Jae slowed down as he gave the guy who’s now walking beside him a confused look. **“You asked a while ago who I will choose to go on a trip among us. I’ll go with Sungjin hyung.”** Wonpil stared at Jae. Jae smiled weakly. He nodded twice and felt a pang of guilt and hurt. He felt down all of a sudden and the breeze felt colder than before. He just wanted to go home. And sulk. And maybe cry about it. _Of course, he will not choose me. I was prepared. Oh my God, why does it hurt?_

 **“I could’ve chosen you but it’s already granted so I’m happy. I’m really lucky, right? Or is it fate? We picked each other’s names!”** Jae, who’s back to walking as fast as he can, came to a halt as his attention focused on the statement. _What the fuck?_ Wonpil who’s walking with his head down, blushing furiously at what he just said, didn’t notice that Jae had stopped hence he bumped on the older guy in front of him. Wonpil was shocked and laughed as he asked Jae what’s with the sudden halt. Jae turned around and faced Wonpil, whose shoulders are shaking from laughing so hard while fixing his hair and his cap. The younger guy looked up at Jae with a smile plastered on his face. Jae pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He sighed and chuckled softly as he covered his mouth with his left hand, trying to hide his smile. Wonpil frowned and gently slapped Jae’s shoulder and giggled after seeing the offended reaction from the oldest. He flashed another smile and Jae hit the bill of his cap, earning another whine from Wonpil.

Jae turned away, wheezing. Wonpil marched along, trying to match Jae’s pace as he played with the strap of his backpack.

 **“How about you, hyung? Would you like to go with me?”** Wonpil asked in his sweet voice. _Can you not say things like that? How can you say things like that so casually? Jesus._ Jae was taken aback by the question. _What the fuck, Wonpil. Of course._ **“Nope.”** Jae said not even looking at the guy who’s walking beside him. Wonpil hissed.

Wonpil continued teasing him. **“How does it feel being stuck with me?”** _Blessed._

 **“Cursed.”** Jae sneered, biting his lower lip, trying his best to hide his smile.

 **“Come on, hyung. Just say you wanted to spend time with me and go.”** Wonpil is overflowing with confidence. And Jae can’t blame him because it’s true. But of course, Jae got to do what Park Jaehyung would do in situations like this.

 **"Hell no, I’m just unlucky at drawing slots. Weirdo."** Jae laughed nervously. There’s no way Wonpil suspected the plan they did back in Korea. Wonpil rolled his eyes and giggled. Jae can feel his cheeks warming up again so he pulled up his hoodie and try to hide his small face in it, hoping Wonpil won’t notice it.

 **“Whatever. Come here, let’s take a pic!”** Wonpil smirked and stopped in front of the clock tower. Jae, being the tsundere he is, hesitated at first and was about to walk past the smaller guy but Wonpil stomped his feet and Jae was dumbfounded. _What the fuck, that was so cute!_ Jae helplessly surrendered and peeked at the camera as Wonpil pressed the shutter button.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you guys like it and ahhhh sorry my delusional ass just cant help it!!! jaepil is SO cute and a girl can dream sdskfksdf (ง ื▿ ื)ว


End file.
